Dame Valyrie Spenard
Dame Valyrie Spenard is a member of the Knights of Saint Pelin investigating the risen dead in the Pelin Graveyard. Interactions The Waking Darkness Discover what's behind the dead rising from their graves. Dialogue "There you are! I was beginning to worry. It seems that more and more of the dead are rising every minute. Did you learn anything in the crypt?" :A voice told me that the prince was blessed by Arkay. "Really? Maybe he's right—talking about an undead army. But if this is his army, why are they hostile? We might have to earn their allegiance. Have you seen these blue flames in the ruins? I think they're somehow inciting the undead to violence." ::You think we should extinguish them? "I do. I tried holy water on one and it seemed to do the trick. If you'll take it and extinguish a few more flames, that may help pacify the undead. After that, let's meet at the monument by the rocks. I saw someone skulking around over there." :::All right. I'll extinguish the flames and meet you at the monument. Near the monument: "It's a priest of Arkay, but something's wrong with him. He's just completely ignoring me. I'm not sure how I might have offended him, but if the blessing on Prince Adrien comes from Arkay, the priest should be able to help us." :Maybe he's just deep in prayer. "I think he's had ample time to pray at this point. With all due respect to him and to the gods, we need answers here. Will you at least see if he'll talk to you?" ::Yes. I'll try to get his attention. Near the church: "I'm out of my depth here. If it comes to blows, I can't raise my sword against Prince Adrien, but I can't stand by and watch him strike down an unarmed priest either! This is starting to look like not such a miracle after all." :What happened to start this? "Well, the good news is the undead didn't attack us … they actually bowed to Prince Adrien! Father Quiston's not exactly impressed with that fact though. He thinks it's a very bad sign, and he told the prince as much." ::So he thinks the prince has been corrupted? "Hmm. Well, we tested that out, and dripped some holy water on Prince Adrien's hand. It burned. That pretty much says it all. But Father Quiston believes there's still a chance we can remove the corruption." :::What do we have to do? "We saw skeletons digging up corpses and piling them up in the mausoleums as death shrines. Father Quiston believes that cleansing the mausoleums with holy water might have some effect. I'd hate to leave the prince though. Will you go?" ::::Yes. I'll go cleanse the mausoleums and then return here. After cleansing the mausoleums: "I tried to stop him, but it was all I could do just to keep him from killing Father Quiston! Damn it all! What are we going to do now?" :What happened? "The prince went into a rage. He started shouting at father Quiston, saying this was his church, and he was relieving Quiston of this duties. Then he just … ran inside. We have to get in there and talk him down." ::How do we get in? "The doors won't open. I don't know if he barred them or what. Maybe the priest knows another way in?" :::I'll go talk to Father Quiston. After the ritual: "It's done then. He can now rest again … for good this time. I suppose I should be relieved, but somehow I feel like I've let him down." :You realize this wasn't your fault. "I did everything in my power to protect him. If I could've taken the death-blow on the battlefield, I would've done it without hesitation. He should've been king." ::What will you do now? "I'll return to Evermore to serve the crown. I am still a knight. It's my duty. First though, I will do what I came here to do. I will lay the prince to rest." Conversations Prince Adrien: "Why do you fear me, priest? Is it because I can control what you cannot?" Dame Valyrie Spenard: "Your Highness, I'm sure he means no offense. Please, calm yourself!" Prince Adrien: "As long as he treats me with the respect I deserve … we won't have a problem." After speaking to the Prince for the last time: Father Quiston: "If you have said your goodbyes, Prince Adrien, it is time." Dame Valyrie Spenard: "Wait! Are you sure there's no other way?" Prince Adrien: "It's all right, Valyrie. I accept it, and you must too. You served me in life and saved me in death. I can be at peace now." Prince Adrien: "This chill … I remember it. Goodbye Valyrie." Father Quiston: "It is done. His body and soul are at rest." Quotes *''"The prince has risen! It's a miracle!"'' *''"I thought the gods had abandoned us, but I couldn't have been more wrong! Akatosh, forgive my lack of faith!"'' – If spoken to *''"I don't want to leave the prince alone for long. We'll have to be quick."'' – After talking to her *''"Don't worry. I'll take the priest to Prince Adrien. Hopefully, the prince has regained enough strength to walk to the church. I don't think I can carry him in full plate, and I'm betting our friendly priest here won't be much help."'' – After talking to Father Quiston *''"I'd pray to Arkay, but at this point, I'm not exactly sure what that means, so I'll just say … good luck!"'' – After talking to her *''"Please, you must … handle this. I am sworn to protect the prince. I could not bear to do … whatever it is that needs to be done."'' – After getting the key *''"He came out and now he's begging us to kill him. Whatever happened in there, he seems to be himself again, but … I just wish it didn't have to end this way."'' – After killing the harvester *''"Thank you for stopping that thing—whatever it was. I wish we could've saved his life, but at least we saved his legacy."'' – After the quest Appearances * Category:Online: Bretons Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Bangkorai Characters Category:Online: Knights of Saint Pelin Members